Twilight Alternative Ending
by Kirasof
Summary: What happens when at that faithful moment in the ballet studio everything changes and the lives of the Cullens turn upside down? Or Right way up? Stories better than my crap summary. R&R Please!
1. 1 Fate

**Here it is an Alternative ending to Twilight. This was created by me (I'm Team Edward) and a friend (She's Team Emmett) one day in RE, we were very bored and were in deep discussion about why God created Evil people our answer simple was 'If God didn't create evil people there'd be no Twilight' and what a sad and lonely universe that would be. Please don't hate us for this it was just a bit of mindless fun. Now have fun!**

**Me: Disclaimer? Do I by any chance own Twilight?**

**Disclaimer: No! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but you own Edward**

**Me: Really?**

**Disclaimer: No**

**Me: Leave me alone!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

James hung over Bella, hunger in his eyes, his lips rolled back over his teeth ready for his meal. She was bleeding too much and the smell distracted him from making this stretch out as long as possible, he could not wait any longer, he had to feed.

James hated Bella, the Bella who was hung up over his one and only love, he wanted Edward for himself, his love for him was too powerful to control, he would kill Bella and then some day, somehow win over Edward.

Just as James leaned in to finally taste Bella's blood gushing down his throat there was an angry growl behind him and he was flung across the room by a strong pair of icy hands. Edward had arrived, and was leaning over Bella, crying dry sobs.

'Oh no Bella, please no!' he wailed. Anger ripped through James, after all this time, and all the love he had showered Edward with, he still loved this frail, ugly Human being lying crumpled and defenceless on the floor stepping closer to death each second.

'Noooooo! You killed the love of my life' He spat at James. He spun round to face him, a snarl ripping through his unmoving lips. But all of a sudden the growl began to slowly ease as he stared into his eyes. He seemed to forget that Bella was dying on the floor, and he smiled at James. James grinned in response.

'Want to go to the pub?' he asked James hesitantly, he seemed to be giving him a choice. James stood up slowly and walked towards his love and the limp body of Isabella Swan. Something was telling him he was winning and Edward was finally going to be his. James could have practically danced like a fairy with the happiness flowing through him. James spotted Carlisle, Emmett, Alice and Jasper lingering in the doorway trying to understand Edward's strange choice in actions and words.

'B…b…but Edward!' Shouted Alice, 'What about Bella!' She stamped her foot on the floor, eyes like daggers slicing into his back. He slowly turned to Bella and looked at her before sweeping his gaze to Alice and smiling warmly.

'What about Bella?' He said, highly amused. Alice's face fell and she looked as though she would collapse if she was Human. James grinned at Edward and walked towards him before offering him his arm. Edward happily took it and they both skipped out of the Ballet Studio.

Alice, clearly distraught about Edwards's choice, ran over to Bella, her knees buckled and she started crying dry, hysterical sobs. Carlisle deeply disturbed at the scene he had just witnessed, swept over to Alice at vampire speed and put his arm round her.

'I'm sorry Alice but there's nothing we can do,' Sympathy and regret was clear in his voice, the Cullen's had truly loved Bella as part of their family and none of them could understand Edward's sudden decision to run off with her killer. The enemy. Alice, who was still hysterical, looked up to stare at Carlisle. Her face was twisted in what only could be pain and loss; her eyes were glazed over as though she had been crying. Carlisle was instantly stunned; he'd never noticed how beautiful she was before this. '_Stop this you fool, you love Esme,' _Carlisle instantly reminded himself but to soon Alice crept back into his thoughts, '_this is wrong in more ways than one' _Carlisle groaned internally at his irrational thoughts.

If she could, Alice would have pounced on Carlisle there and then but her husband Jasper was stood in the doorway, a look of hurt and horror replaced quickly by anger as he felt the sudden change in mood between the two. Alice and Carlisle noticed the waves of Anger Jasper sent towards them, But no other feeling could overpower the new found love they had for each other. Jasper's anger flamed to its peak and they both knew they had to leave now before they faced his deadly wrath. They quickly jumped up and sped past Emmett and Jasper as quickly as there vampire abilities could take them, with their eyes still locked on each other.

Jasper howled in anger and loss, his anger over took him and he started to rip the building apart - forgetting about the still and broken Bella bleeding on the floor - Before grabbing his lighter from the back of his pocket, tipping as much of the gasoline they had carried over the floor, flicking on the lighter and throwing it to the ground, setting the building alight.

Emmett watched his brother agonise over the loss of Alice and he couldn't take it anymore. He quickly crossed the space between him and Jasper before pulling him into a bone crushing bear hug, luckily for Jasper, he was a vampire or he'd be a Jasper pancake by now. Jasper howled, wriggled and let out hysterical sobs before calming in his brothers embrace. Jasper looked up, and locked his gaze onto Emmett's golden stare. He looked away quickly '_Weird, this cannot be happening, this cannot be happening, this cannot be…' _Jasper thoughts were interrupted by a very embarrassed Emmett.

'Jasper I can't I love Rosalie…' Emmett froze. Before Jasper had time to realise, he was swept off his feet and carried out of the ballet studio, away from the rising flames. He buried his white face into Emmett's steal chest hoping secretly that Emmett would change his mind.

Emmett put Jasper back on the ground before bending down and gazing directly into Jasper's eyes. 'Screw this,' Emmett growled, Jasper jumped at the sudden venom in his voice but the only emotion floating from Emmett was love; deep, true love. Emmett grabbed Jasper's hand, winked at him, and set off as fast as he could. Jasper didn't care where they were going, just as long as he'd be with his Teddy Bear. Before they got any further they noticed Alice and Carlisle walking forwards a few yards ahead, eyes locked on each others, hands locked, swaying in between them. Alice must have really tuned out her visions because all of a sudden with a thunderous bang they both walked straight into a lamp post, they lay on the floor dazed and blinking. Behind them they heard the roars of laughter coming from Jasper and Emmett at what they had just witnessed.

**Two days later**

_Ring Ring Ring Ring _

Charlie was laying on the couch asleep, the remote slipping from his grimy fingers, the TV muttering about a dreadful crime that had happened in Phoenix.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

Charlie shot upright shouting something about cheesecake and bunnies. With a groan he slumped his legs from their comfy position onto the floor and reluctantly dragged himself off the couch.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring _

'Bloody phone, one of these days I'll feed you to a bear!' Charlie was grouchy, sleeping four days straight on a couch was not good, but he wanted to be close to the phone just in case Bella called. But there was no call, no letter, no text, no email, nothing. '_Ungrateful swine,' _Charlie thought '_After the life me and her mother gave her she runs off after a fall out with her "Boyfriend"' _At the thought of Bella and the ringing phone he quickly sped up hoping he could hear his daughters sweet voice.

'Hello?' Charlie grumbled half-heartedly into the phone.

'Mr Swan?' asked a confused speaker, whose voice was full of importance and authority. Charlie quickly noted that it was a man.

'Yes, who's speaking?' Charlie's tone was harsher than he had wanted, but he was annoyed Bella still hadn't called.

'Ah, Mr Swan, I'm Police Chief Anthony of Phoenix police station and I'm sorry to bring you this news…but your daughter, Miss Bella Swan, was found dead, two days ago, in a burning ballet studio in phoenix. We would have told you sooner, but she was hard to identify. I'm sorry for your loss,' the mans voice was full of sympathy and grief. Charlie stood there for several minutes, no words passing through his now blue lips, his thoughts frozen at the though of Bella, eyes as wide as saucers. All of a sudden his lips parted slowly.

'Bella's dead?' Charlie's whisper was so quite the man on the phone has to strain his ears to hear.

'I'm sorry Mr Swan, but yes, I'm afraid so, again, I'm sorry for your loss,' the man repeated. Charlie's eyes rested on the wooden floor and his face was pulled down in a frown.

'Thank you for telling me this news Chief Anthony. Goodbye,' Charlie quickly said this swiftly put the phone down while a tear slowly rolled down his cheek.

'Bella dear, I loved you dearly and I know you wouldn't want me to be sad so, for you…' Charlie lifted his gaze from the floor, his frown flowing into a grin. 'I'll be the new owner of Forks' own playboy mansion!'

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Charlie pulled on his long red velvet jacket with the initials 'CS' on the right-side pocket. He strode to the door and flung it open without another thought. Charlie whistled at the sight of the two beautiful women stood on the porch dressed in bunny outfits; Rosalie and Esme.

'Well hello there ladies, and welcome,' He smiled a cheeky grin, he let them walk past him and before he could shut the door a hand flew up and stopped the door. With a confused expression, Charlie looked to see the new, unexpected guest. To his surprise it was Victoria who stood in the porch surrounded by a dozen or more girls.

'Mind if we join the party' she spoke in a seductive purr, 'I took the liberty of inviting a few girlfriends' Charlie, who was completely taken in by the purr, nodded and stepped inside allowing all the girls to stumble into his house.

Charlie walked over to his couch and sat down where Rosalie and Esme joined him and sat beside him. Charlie was holding a can of beer and smiling a wide grin.

'Now this is the life, hey Bells,' He said while lifting is beer can up to the massive portrait of his daughter hanging above his mid 18th Century fireplace.

**Two weeks later at the Black's house**

Jacob sat with a look of frustration across his face. He was bored and Bella still hadn't come back from Phoenix, plus, Charlie had ignored all of Billy's calls and no one could get any news on her whereabouts. Suddenly his phone began to ring, he jumped up and raced towards it, almost sending the TV flying across the room as he bumped into it.

'Hello?' He asked breathlessly.

'Well hello Jacob, my son …*_Hic_*… It's Charlie Swan …*_Hic_*… I wanted to tell you some news …*_Hic_*… But I've been having too much …*_Hic_*… Fun,' Charlie's voice stammered through the phone. Jacob was confused, '_Chief swan - Drunk!_' He couldn't, and wouldn't believe it. Maybe he had just cracked because Bella had left to be with Edward. He could hear a party going on in the background.

'Well you see …*_Hic_*… Sadly Bella died two …*_Hic_*… weeks ago in a fire,' Jacobs world crumbled in an instant. '_Bella's gone? Nooooo!'_ But what angered Jacob the most was that Charlie could act so calm about it and even have a party. The worst part was that it had been two weeks since her death and no one had bothered to mention it to anyone at La Push, never mind him and Billy!

Jacob dropped the phone and ran into the garage picking up the first thing that came to hand; a silver hammer. He stalked back into the living room as Billy entered. Billy grinned at Jacob until he noticed the hammer in his hand, and then he became confused.

'Erm, Jacob, what are you doing with that hammer?' But Jacob never answered he just rushed over to Billy and started hitting him over the head over and over again shouting 'man beater'. Sadly Charlie was still on the phone during this gruesome scene but quickly became disturbed and hung up after the fourth 'man beater' remark. Sadly Jacobs's anger killed his father.

Jacob stomped his way outside, hammer in hand only to bump into unsuspecting Quil in his drive way. Quil grinned at Jacob; his happy mood could not be wavered even as he noticed the hammer in Jacobs's hand.

'Hey Jake!' he sang his happiness worse than Jacob had thought. With a second glance at his Best friend he quickly killed him before stalking off into the streets of La Push, killing anyone who got in his way. Sam, Embry, Leah, Paul, Jared were sadly victims of his brutal attacks before he climbed to the top of the cliff, let out a ghostly howl of pain and threw himself off the top, right into the face of La Push's worst ever tornado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go XD**

**Hope you enjoyed it because I sure enjoyed creating and writing it up. Don't worry me and my friend have planned another 5 chapters :) **

**Don't hate us, our 15 & 16 year old minds work in strange ways and yes we apologise to Jacob fans but we don't actually like him lol. Plus we wanted to put him in and the only thing we could think of him doing was massacring the whole of La Push before cliff diving into a tornado.**

**Find out what happens to Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, James, Carlise, Charlie & the playboy girls in the next chapter!**

**Wait up for Chapter 2…it gets better!**


	2. Alice and Carlisle

**Alice and Carlisle**

**We decided to continue the story but place it as different chapters between the new couples. This was the hardest story to create, took us a while to think it up, but I think we managed it quite well and I'm proud of it. It's mostly in Alice's point of view but towards the end it changes to Carlisle's. **

**Enjoy please. **

**Me: Disclaimer? Stephanie Meyer wrote all of Twilight and owns it all, right?**

**Disclaimer: Yes, she owns it all! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Ooookayyy. Do you think by any chance at all, that she would give me ownership of Emmett?**

**Disclaimer: No. Not at all…Keep away from Emmett…I mean…because he's Stephanie's character…YOU CAN'T OWN HIM! NEVER! HE'S MINE!**

**Me: But you said…You said he was Stephanie Meyer's**

**Disclaimer: Shut up!**

--------------------------------------------------------------

APOV

My thoughts unwillingly returned to Bella. _Oh how I would miss Bella _and how my anger for Edward would never cease. Edward was so in love with Bella yet he abandoned her for her _Killer_. It had been a few months since Carlise and I had run off together after we had finally admitted our love for each other, sadly my love for Jasper still existed but he had Emmett now. I smiled at the twist in each others fate, I had Carlisle, Jasper had Emmett and Esme and Rosalie both shared Charlie, that's when I giggled hysterically.

Carlisle glanced down at me from the book he was reading. He was sat on the couch while I was lying down with my head on his lap. 'What's so funny?' He asked confused. I tried to stop giggling but sadly it turned into full bouts of laughter, it took me a while to compose myself and answer his question.

'I was just thinking about everything that had happened and how everyone's soul mates have changed to people who they would have never dreamt of and the fact that…' I broke off giggling again, 'Charlie's now… Owner of Playboy and… Rosalie and Esme are… his bunnies,' A screech of laughter escaped my lips and I found myself rolling on the floor with uncontrollable laughter. Surprisingly Carlisle was chuckling to himself.

'Yes it is strange, especially Esme becoming a playboy bunny,' He said with faux shock thick in his voice. 'I would have never thought that would happen,' Carlisle looked back at his book while I steadied myself and sat cross legged on the floor. We'd never really spoken about Esme and Jasper to each other as we were always worried if each other had made the right choice but we soon realised that we just couldn't leave each other.

'When's your next shift?' I asked pretending to be distracted by a bird flying past the window.

'Not long, few hours, Egypt still doesn't have good medical equipment seen as they were raided last month and didn't have a secret stash,' Carlisle shook his head. I pouted; Carlisle did many shifts in our new home here in Egypt, trying to help with the knock back they were thrown in to. I was lonely when he wasn't here and I wanted to change that, then I had a vision and an evil grin spread across my face. Sadly, Carlisle noticed this and he shifted uneasily in his seat as he remembered the last time I had grinned this way.

'Why are you grinning like that Alice?' Carlisle asked his eyes were full of suspicion. I stood up and danced towards him making sure his attention was on me and all my steps were as graceful and beautiful as I could make them, I wanted to soften him up a bit before asking my question.

'Carlisle?' I said his name in a childish manner, and he instantly looked at me, suspicion thick his butterscotch eyes. I grinned widely at how easy this was going to be. I sat on his lap, wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled my head into his chest.

'Yes?' He asked confused but the suspicion that was in his eyes was leaking into his voice. I held him tighter to me nuzzling my face tighter into his chest.

'Please Carlisle, _please_,' I said before looking up at him and staring into his eyes. Bella always claimed Edward could dazzle her by doing this so I hoped it would work on Carlisle. Success! He was completely stunned by my attack.

'Yes?' He asked me again, but his tone made it sound as though he couldn't quite concentrate. I grinned inwardly at this. Bella you're a genius!

'Can we please please please pleaseeeeee get a kitten?' I asked pulling my face closer to his. Luckily, Carlisle was still stunned from my dazzling and all he could do in return was a quick nod of his head.

I jumped of his lap shouting 'yes' at the top of my lungs while dancing around the room. I could faintly hear Carlisle's laughter but I was too engrossed in the planning of our new family member.

'Oh, I want a black and white one. It can have a big bed to sit in the kitchen, a litter box, and we'll have to buy the best most expensive food for the adorable, little thing,' I chirped, while continuing my dancing round the room. Remembering something, I stopped dead in my tracks, grinning at Carlisle.

'We'll also have to have one of those massive playground scratching posts,' this statement shocked Carlisle and I couldn't quite understand why.

'Alice,' He said as though he was scolding me, 'we are only getting one kitten not a whole pack so it doesn't need to be massive, just a small one big enough for him, plus you've spent too much while we've been here'

'Her!' I snapped at him. He looked surprised at my sudden tone. 'It can't be male,' I hung my head down, 'Last time I got a kitten it was male and Jasper ate it' I wailed at the memory. Within seconds Carlisle was beside me pulling me into a hug as I dryly sobbed into his chest.

'Sorry dear, didn't mean to upset you,' he whispered into my ear. I quickly tried to composed myself and smile at Carlisle before breaking free of his grip and running to the door.

'Where are you going?' He shouted towards me from where had left him. I giggled at the look of confusion and frustration written on his face.

'Where else darling?' I teased. 'I'm going to get our kitten' I grinned recklessly at him before shooting out the door and jumping in my yellow Porsche and sped away to go to Egypt's main city which luckily wasn't far from where we lived.

It wasn't really hard for me to find the pet store in Egypt but inside wasn't what I expected. Instead of the cute fluffy animals there was in usual pet stores this was full of Lizards, snakes and scorpions. I shuddered at the thought of even having one in my house, for a pet it had to be cute, fluffy and extremely adorable. Yet Egypt seemed to think other wise. I searched the store in hope of my dream kitten and was surprised to see them pushed into the back of the store, if I could cry I would have been sobbing. I quickly walked over to a shop assistant and pointed to the kitten I wanted, he quickly grabbed it out and took it to the counter while I collected the rest of the equipment I would need. I paid him, and without another word I strode out of the store and climbed back into my car, items in the boot and kitten curled up asleep on the passenger seat. I sighed in contentment.

I noticed Carlisle's car was still in the driveway as I pulled up towards the house. Strange, he was meant to have left for work about an hour ago. I got out the car, ran all the items in the house before returning to the car, opening the passenger side door and picking up the kitten which snuggled warmly against my arm.

I entered the house and placed the kitten softly on the couch before turning and seeing Carlisle leaning against the door frame with a worried expression covering his face. Before I could ask him what was wrong I suddenly had a vision. Carlisle and I were stood in the same places we were now but a small vampire child suddenly popped his head round Carlisle's legs, no older than 2 or 3, then bounded towards me grinning.

I snapped out of my vision and gave Carlisle a cold stare. 'What have you done?' I hissed while he gave me an apologetic look. And just as my vision had shown the child popped his head round and bounded towards me wrapping his chubby arms around one of my legs.

'Sorry dear but I found him wondering around outside on his own and I couldn't just leave him there, I get lonely too you know' He explained still holding the apologetic look trying to soothe me. I fell into an old habit of Edwards, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose, I inhaled sharply.

'Come on Carlisle you know the dangers of an immortal child, **(for anyone who doesn't know you'll have to refer to Breaking Dawn sorry)**we can't keep him here; we're already in enough trouble with the Volturi as it is' I inhaled again but not as sharply. I slowly opened my eyes to see Carlisle looking disturbed.

'Sorry dear but I didn't know what to do; if you want we can inform the Volturi and get them to pick him up and…'

'NO!' I screeched. He turned towards me sharply, a mask of horror and shock covering his beautiful features.

'Carlisle Cullen, how dare you suggest to do that to this innocent child!?' I shrieked at him pointing towards the little boy. Carlisle's eyes widened in shock.

'But you just said…'

'Yes, I know what I said, but I wasn't saying we should give him a death sentence just that I didn't want him with us' My chest was heaving at the quick but unnecessary breathes, I took in a big gasp. Carlisle's expression was now pained, for whom I could not guess. We stood for several minutes staring at each other, while the little boy clung to my leg burying his face into my knee, until I decided it was time to break the silence.

'He can stay for a week but you better find him a new home before that time ends… _please_' I steadied my breath waiting for his answer. His face was calm but his eye's held grief in them.

'Where can I possibly take him dear, It's not like he wont be found by the Volturi later' Of course his statement was true but I would not have the Volturi coming and taking him away from us, I doubt I could stop myself from hurting them if they hurt the innocent child in front of my eyes, plus we would get the punishment, not the one who created him. I shuddered at the thought of whomever sick minded vampire could possible do this to a small child.

'Carlisle,' I breathed in deeply before continuing 'Please go to work or you'll be late, we'll discuss this when you get back' I said calmly before staring into his eyes.

'You've got to be kidding me' He said, shock masking the frustration in his voice - quite well but not well enough to completely hide it. 'I'm not leaving you alone for one second with an out of control vampire child,' I laughed at his concern

'Darling, I have visions remember,' I pointed to my head and grinned showing my teeth. 'I'll be able to see if anything goes wrong, plus he doesn't seem that out of control, he can help me set up the kittens equipment' Carlisle's expression softened as his eyes glanced from me to the child then back to me.

'Ok dear, I'm only doing a two hour shift luckily,' Carlisle moved swiftly beside me and pecked me on the cheek. 'Please call me if anything at all goes wrong' I grinned and nodded to him while practically pushing him out the door. He left waving at me, got in his car and sped off towards the hospital.

I sighed and look down towards the young child clutching onto me tightly, his wide eyes staring at the curled up Kitten on the couch. I smiled at him.

'Well then Carlice,' I said softly, grinning at the name I'd picked for him, while bending down so our eye's met. 'Shall we get started?'

CPOV

I'd ended my shift as quickly as possible for my fear of leaving Alice with the immortal child for too long. After about an hour and a half of helping the sick, I'd quickly signed out, hopped in my car and sped off back home, but I was panicked, Alice would have called indicating nothing had gone wrong. But then again she would have called to tell me if something _had_ gone wrong. _Why hadn't she called?_

I parked the car in the garage then hurried to the door, pulling it open while shouting 'Alice, I'm home,' my usual greeting when I came home from my shifts. But tonight I heard something wrong, something different; Alice's quiet, delicate, dry sobs from the living room.

'Alice?' I asked worriedly. I walked into the living room not expecting what I saw. Alice was sitting in the corner, legs hitched up to her chest, arms wrapped tightly around them with her face buried into her tangled limbs, sobbing harder than I'd ever heard. I moved my gaze away from her and cringed away from the scene that had gotten Alice so upset. On the floor lay the kitten, unmoving and not breathing, dead to be exact. All of its blood drained, and the small vampire child sat content next to it, looking up at me with a huge cheeky grin on his face.

'Call the Volturi and get them to pick him up if they ask why tell them because he ate my kitten!' Alice shouted as she picked herself up off the ground and stalked towards the door.

'Alice, where are you going?' I asked confused. She sharply turned towards me fire raging in her soft topaz eyes, black creeping around the edges.

'I'm going to get a puppy!' She screeched. And with that she spun and flew out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it**

**Next chapter should be up fairly soon**

**Keep reading next chapter should be good, I hope XD **

**...Next one's my favourite. **


	3. Jasper and His Teddy Bear

**Well here's Chapter 3 with Jasper and Emmett. Of course this is my friend's favourite chapter because she loves Emmett. We love the name of this Chapter because it sounds so adorable (warning I use that word too much X]) So Please enjoy!**

**Also to answer a question:**

**We made them gay because we wanted Carlisle and Alice to fall in love and all we had left was Jasper and Emmett so we just threw them together knowing full well they were a match made in hell, haha.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything to do with Twilight I just own its gay alternative universe ;)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------- **

JPOV

'Casper, I'm bored!'

'Call me that one more time Emmett and mark my words I'll have you kissing that cactus!'

It's been 3 weeks since I ran off to Australia with Emmett after the unfortunate incident in Phoenix and I still have no idea how Rose survived half a century with this crazy lovable loony. After using some of the money, we still had from Carlisle, to buy a house in the southern of Australia away from its population because two teenage boys, living in Australia, in a house on their own is pretty suspicious.

It had been around a week since we'd received a letter from Alice explaining everything.

_Dear Jasper,_

_I have nothing to say that can justify my actions I can only apologise deeply for hurting you. But I here you found a new partner in Emmett so congratulations and I hope you have a good life together. Also Carlisle would like to tell you that he stills considers you family and you still have access to his bank accounts. We also have some hilarious news that should cheer you up, although I'm not quite sure about Emmett. It seems Charlie has become the new owner of the Playboy mansion and Rosalie and Esme are his bunnies. Hope we can all stay in contact, not so sure about Edward though haven't heard from him. Speak to you later_

_Love _

_Alice and Carlisle _

It was sad to see Carlisle's name next to Alice's instead of mine but Emmett cheered me up quickly by laughing at Charlie's Playboy mansion, running up stairs and coming back down in a bunny costume, I didn't understand how he fit in. Emmett's mood was always a quick pick me up and he always seemed to be happy despite losing Rose. I felt sorry for him, almost as though he has to be happy around me when he really wants to mope, but he never gave me a hint that that was what he wanted.

'Come on Jasper, please, we have do something' He wailed pulling me out of my trance-like state. I glared at him, sending waves of calm towards him but he seemed to get more and more excited with each wave.

'Emmett please, calm down, your excitement is giving me a migraine and that's a bloody hard thing to do,' I snapped at him. His face dropped, but after a few seconds of thought he was grinning like an idiot again, oh no…this could not be good.

'Toy store! Toy store! Toy store!' He shouted at the top of his voice.

'Toy store?' I stared at him questionably, 'Why the hell do you want to go to a toy store?'

'I want a teddy bear,' he shouted at me, launching to his feet shaking his finger in my direction,

'Emmett your not 5 years old, why the hell do you need a teddy bear?'

'TEDDY BEAR, TEDDY BEAR, TEDDY BEAR!' He screech stomping his feet on the ground. Okay, now he did look like a 5 year old; a five year old with extremely huge muscles and who was fantastically toned.

'Fine go get your jeep and we'll drive to the store,' Emmett grinned, obviously pleased that I'd caved in. He raced out the door and was in the driver's side of the jeep starting the engine before I was out the door. I laughed at his enthusiasm while climbing into the Jeep. His bubbly attitude flowing towards me softly, causing an easy grin to slip across my face. Now this made me understand how Rosalie put up with him. He was lovable and always bouncy, cheering up any atmosphere.

Within 10 minutes we were at Australia's biggest toy store. Emmett practically leapt out of the driver's seat and flew through the shops doors. I smiled after him before slowly following him. He was staring at the thousands of different bears laid out on the shelves. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his goofy smile exposed his perfect dimples. I leaned against the wall and watched Emmett debating to himself which bear would suit him best, but soon I got bored.

I spotted I child asking his mum if he could have a new power ranger's action figure **(do these exist anymore?)**And be told no. What shocked me the most is he calmly placed it back of the shelf and walked away radiating happiness. Don't get me wrong it was the decent thing to do but it wasn't any fun. I smirked as an idea to pass the time hit me.

I sent waves of anger and frustration towards the child overpowering his calmness, mixed in with sadness and angst, I watched as my monster was born. In the matter of 5 seconds the child had let go of his mums hand and started screaming. Startled, his mother spun round and frantically tried to work out what was wrong. I pulled back the frustration and sent as much sadness as I could to make the child start crying, and cry he did. He screamed something about a power ranger's toy before sobbing and mumbled something about being unloved. '_Oops_' I thought to myself. Sustaining the sadness to a considerable amount, I pushed out my frustration to my horror he pulled out of his mothers grasp and began throwing toys from the shelf at the people around him. I didn't think it was funny until a 'My little pony' flew over and hit Emmett between his eyes. That's when I burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Emmett looked away from the bears towards me, before setting his eyes on the tantrum child who had calmed down and was looking at his mother in confusion.

Emmett slowly walked over to me still shocked at the 'My Little Pony' incident and stared at me until I could control my laughter.

'Did you do that to that kid?' He whispered. I looked into his eyes and if I was human could have sworn I'd have tears running down my cheeks from laughing so hard. I managed to nod before dropping to my hands and knees and laughing again.

Emmett chuckled mumbling something like 'could create an army of angry children'. I stood up slowly, still shaking from my bottled laughter and turned my attention to the three kids in the bouncy castle.

They seemed to be having a fun time but one of the boy's was extremely jealous of the other one because he was getting more attention from the female. This gave me another brilliant idea.

I sent love and jealous towards the boys but kept lust away as I was dealing with 8 year olds. I sent pigheadedness to the girl hoping for a good show. I leaned against the wall with Emmett and watch as everything unfolded.

The girl started flicking her hair and fluttering her eyelids towards the brown haired boy nearest to her. She leaned in towards him and placed her head on his shoulder. He cringed away from the contact. Suddenly fury and outrageous jealous over took the other boy as he stomped his way towards the little couple but to my surprise this jealousy was a little strange but I couldn't quite pin point why.

'How dare you do that,' he screeched. I chuckled under my breath.

'Do what?' Asked the girl innocently, she fluttered her eye lids hoping to stun him. But he moved closer, nostrils flared

'Do that, drool all over him,' he growled.

'Well least he likes me, unlike you,' I stared at them in confusion; this was 8 year olds why were they acting like teenagers?

To my horror instead of the girl he pulled the brown haired boy into his arms and kissed him. My mouth flew open in shock while Emmett was rolling on the floor laughing. I was completely stunned as I pulled the emotions away from them leaving the boys kissing without my help, the boys pulled apart. The brown haired boy blushed ever so slightly while the other boy looked completely shocked with himself. Their eyes met and he mumbled a silent apology before turning around and stalking off.

Emmett was now on his feet grasping the wall for support as he laughed. I was completely and utterly shocked I was sure I hadn't sent gay vibes towards him.

'Good one man,' Emmett chuckled, 'You should have seen that shop assistant's face, it was priceless!'

'You two young nipper snappers get away from them children you hear me!' Roared someone to my left. I spun round to face and elderly man, around 70 years of age. He was crouched down with a walking stick in his hands. His emotions where disgust and pure rage.

EmPOV

I had wandered away from Jasper when the old man decided to start accusing Jasper of being a paedophile before I slipped into a coma from laughing too much. '_Can vampires go into comas? Note to self, use Jasper as test subject._'

I was wandering around, not really paying attention, hoping I could find the super awesome teddy bear I was searching for. I looked to my left noticing something strange; I wasn't near the bears anymore. Right in front of me stood an 18th century rocking horse. Its eyes were cold and pitch black, it had a dark brown wood finish most likely it was smothered with vanish as it was so shiny. Its mouth was painted on showing a toothy grin which, completed with the eyes, looked like an evil mad man. I cowered back into the shelf only to knock ferbys to the ground shouting '_I love you_' and '_Hug me_'. Screamed and ran towards the end of the aisle only to collide into a basket full of Barbie Dolls. Picking myself up again, with Barbie's clinging into my hair, I spun to my left, towards Jasper's scent and ran as fast as I could. I was nearing the end ready to slide to the right before tripping '_Yes I tripped, well done Emmett_' on a box for a My Little Pony adventure house **(I have no idea if it exists) **and flying head first into a shelf full of Teddy Bears.

My eyes snapped open as I heard Jasper shouting somewhere not far off. I picked myself up and looked around, only for my eyes to fall onto the most perfect teddy bear I had ever seen. It was covered in the softest and fluffiest brown fur, it wore and leather biker's jacket, black cap and black sunglasses with a green motorcycle on its belly. I fell in love with it instantly.

I raced to the position Jasper was in and every few moments I would shout his name but he seemed to ignore me. As I got closer and saw the scene in front of me I had to laugh.

'The Confederate's were better and you know it' Jasper was shouting, his face an inch away from the old man who had once before accused him of paedophilia.

'Now listen here sonny Jim, I don't know where the hell you were taught your history but the Confederate's were wimps, they surrendered, no wonder their loyal general ran away with his tail between his legs,' The old man spat back at him. Jasper's jaw was clenched; eyes pitch black as he stared the man down.

'I'll let you know…' Jasper hissed, 'General Whitlock was a brave man and he did NOT run away,'

'Oh yeah! Prove it sonny,' Jasper clenched his fists and a low hiss escaped his lips but the man did not move and inch

'I am a direct ascendant of him and I will let you know he fought well and hard but was sadly killed in the heat of the battle,'

'Ha, so now you're admitting me he was weak?'

'I AM NOT!'

'You said it, not me'

Jasper looked ready to lunge at the unsuspecting old man and I knew I had to cut in.

'Jasper,' I sang excitedly while attempting dancing as gracefully as I could towards him. 'Look what I found!'

JPOV

I was so angry I knew I may not be able to restrain myself from knocking the old man to the ground. '_How dare he! I didn't run away with my tail between my legs! I was turned into a bloody vampire for crying out loud!_' I made a step forward ready for my lunge when in the distance I felt Emmett's pure happiness and amusement wash over me, calming me instantly.

'Jasper, Look what I found!' He called over to me. I turned to look in his direction and smiled as he danced his way towards me holding an adorable teddy bear. I chuckled at the sight of him.

'Have you seen him, isn't he adorable. Can I keep him please?!' He begged me. His puppy eyes boar into mine while his lips turned into the cutest little pout ever.

'Yes Emmett you can get him' I chuckled while mussing his hair. Emmett broke into the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen and before I knew it I was on the ground with him hugging me fiercely.

'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' He chanted over and over again before he skipped away to purchase his findings.

I looked up to where the old man was, only to find he'd already walked away. I sighed and made my way towards the exit to see Emmett jumping up and down hugging his bear. I smiled as I walked towards him and I caught his eyes, which were filled with happiness and excitement.

I smiled as I left the store behind Emmett with my own personal Teddy Bear.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you enjoy it?**

**I hope you did, because we love this chapter!**

**Next up is the fourth chapter.**

**Just 3 more to go. Then we leave our gay alternative universe to rest in peace.**

**What could happen Next?...**


End file.
